1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a client device to set a job profile and a method thereof and, more particularly, to a client device to set a job profile and a method thereof that store job option information in an image forming apparatus using a job driver, and provide a selectable job profile using the stored job option information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus may be a terminal existing as an individual device (such as a facsimile machine, a scanner, a printer, a copy machine, etc.) or a multifunction peripheral in which the above-described devices are integrated. In the case where such an image forming apparatus is used in association with a computer, driver programs (such as a printer driver, a scan driver, etc.) that are provided by manufacturers to control operations of the image forming apparatus are installed in the computer.
Such a driver provides a job profile for user convenience and improvement of picture quality in scanning a specified print medium (such as paper, a transparency, etc.). In this case, the job profile may be set by a user, and can be deleted or changed. However, if the driver has been deleted from a client device, the job profile set by the user cannot be used, resulting in an inconvenience to the user. In addition, the job profile is set for each client device used by the user, also resulting in an inconvenience to the user.